The Marathon
by Kraecha
Summary: ONESHOT; He kept running. Like never in his whole life. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid he would be too late... No pairings, Narutocentric


_This is not only my first story written in English, but also my first oneshot. _

_Disclaimer: Of course, i own nothing :)_

_Enjoy!_

_And please, remember that English isn't my native language. _

* * *

**The Marathon**

Naruto growled loudly as a kunai sliced his cheek. Why even the easiest mission had to turn out like this? WHY?! They only had to bring a non-important scroll to one of the small villages of the Fire Country. But their employer apparently _forgot _to inform them said scroll had been stolen from Otogakure no Sato. Blond man got his fist ready to punch the nearest shinobi.

"Rasengan!"

The chakra ball hit the body of a masked shinobi, who fell lifelessly to the ground after few seconds. His torso was a bloody and shapeless.

'One less, twenty to go', he thought ironically.

But one sound, quiet in the racket done be the fight, which caught his ears, made him stop and forget who he was and what was he doing.

Really, while fighting it was normal to hear a thud made by a heavy body falling to the ground. But some kind of instinct told him look that way. The instinct, which after he moved his head slightly, he cursed.

Of the corner of his eye he saw something pink on the ground.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Sensitive ears caught one more sound. Moan. A moan full of pain and resignation.

From then on, he didn't know what happened. The Only thing He was conscious of was that he immediately started to make his way though his enemies. He was making any jutsu he thought of. Just to make another step, just to keep going.

How long did take him? He didn't know, he lost his touch on time. Everything seemed to have happened in mere seconds, but he knew it was longer. Much too long, for his liking. Finally, the once silent clearing was calm again. Green Grass was covered In crimson, slowly coagulating blood. The strange, metallic-like smell of blood was hanging in the air.

But Naruto ignored the smell. He was concentrated on a fragile person in his arms. The women wasn't tall nor beautiful. But no human would call her average as well. She had something, that made people cling to her. But she was never beautiful. Now, she was extremely pale, blood was escaping her mouth. The men quickly brought his sleeve to remove the crimson liquid from her face, at the same time trying to remember any kind of medical jutsu.

He could remember none.

He put his palms on her wound on her torso, stopping the blood of flowing outsider her fragile body.

"Sakura, do you hear me? Don't you dare leave me here! That's an order!"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were full of pain.

"Shōsen no Jutsu", he mumbled the first jutsu he thought of.

Luckily, it was the one He needed.

Although the wound was already healing, he was still alarmed by the amount of blood around pink-haired women.

After a few moments the bleeding stopped. Naruto sighed quietly, a bit calmer. He looked around himself. They were in the middle of the forest, near the border with Oto.

"We have to get out of here. It's not safe here"

Sakura closed her eyes, then nodded slowly.

Dammit.

She was too weak.

Where are ANBU patrols when you need them?!

The shinobi kneeled and took her into his arms, then helped her to sit by a tree.

„You have to climb on my back, there's no other way for us to move", he said in a gentle voice.

He hated this. Just few minutes earlier his friend, the most important person in his life, was dying. Kami, even now she was oscillating between live and death after losing this amount of blood. And he was ordering her to move. He sentenced her to pain and couldn't ease the feeling of agony for her.

He hated himself for that.

But he couldn't do anything else.

He heard muffled moans, when Sakura put her injured arms around his neck. She hissed just above his eat, when he caught her legs under her knees, to make sure she wouldn't fall when he moved.

"I'm sorry"

What was he apologizing for? For bringing her more pain Just a moment earlier? Or maybe for getting overexcited with the fight and leaving her on her own? They split because of him! Because of him, Sakura was in this near-death state!

"You don't have anything to apologize for", he heard a quiet voice.

He disagreed.

He started to run. As fast as he could and at the same time as gently as he could. He was holding the women hard, trying not to add more pain to her.

He was running.

Running.

And he hoped he would get to the hospital on time, before it was too late.

Before he lost his next friend

He kept running.

Like never in his whole life before.

And for the first time in his life, he was afraid he would be too late...

He was running…

…

Running…

…

………………………….

* * *

_Sorry i'm late, i got lost on the road of life – Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

_Ok, so what do you think?_

_Like it? Or not? Please, review and help me improve._

_Especially if you found any grammar mistakes - let me know about everything, even incorectlly placed coma._

_Thanks :)_


End file.
